All I Want
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Judai and Shou sit together and think about their past, about what has changed and about how they're really happy that they met. But being together is the only thing that the two boys could truly want. Judai x Shou AKA Jaden Syrus! VERY fluffy.


Title: "All I Want"

Author: Uke

Rating: G

Pairing: Judai x Shou (Jaden x Syrus)

Genre: Romance, and EXTREME fluff.

A/N: Uke…writes…too…much…fanfiction!! Hehe, but it's so much fun and I can't help it if I keep getting ideas!! If I keep getting ideas then I have no choice but to write them. That is my policy!!! Anyway, this story takes place in season 4. No matter what me will always love the JuuShou.

Warnings: This story contains **SHOUNEN-AI** (BOY x BOY relationships)!!! Please do not read if this offends you in any way at all.

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh GX then Shou would be wearing a skirt all the time and would constantly end up in situations where his skirt would lift up and we'd see him wearing very frilly little panties. So obviously I don't own it because that hasn't happened…yet.

---

Things had changed so much from year one at Duel Academy.

The students have matured, they have chosen new paths for themselves, and they have realized who they truly love as well as where they truly belonged.

One person that had changed the most throughout all of these years was Judai Yuki.

In year one he was just a carefree and happy-go-lucky kid who would treat life as a game and have fun with everything he did. He would always help his friends and he would always do whatever it took to keep his important people safe. But even when saving the world, dueling was just meant to be fun with it. Everything he did he would do with a smile. He may have been a bit immature, and extremely dense as well as even hyper…but that's why everyone loved him. That's what made Judai, Judai.

Now things were a little different. Sure, Judai still did whatever it took to keep his friends and loved ones safe, and he was still a bit dense when it came to many things, but now he was far more mature. He was a little more serious, he realized that things weren't always fun and everything didn't have to be done while laughing and smiling.

But none of that mattered to one small bluenette. To Shou, no matter _how_ Judai changed he would still love him. He loved him in the beginning, and he loved him now.

Though, he couldn't help but miss the days when he and Judai first met. Judai was a bit more serious now, and a little more distant to everyone, this including Shou as well. Shou longed for the days when he and Judai used to spend all of their time together, doing stupid things and just being happy.

Deep in Shou's heart, he wished that those days would return to him. But he knew very well not to get his hopes up…he wouldn't count on it because even if things remained the way they were, Shou would still remain happy.

The year before was when Shou realized it, that there was something about Judai that would always keep a solid wall in front of him, keeping Shou out. Shou could get close to him; Shou could even become his best friend. But no matter _how_ the brunette acted, he would always be on a different level than Shou, immature or not.

Some things just weren't meant to be.

Shou just sighed, walking up ahead to the nearby cliff. That spot was a beautiful place where he and Judai used to always lay when they wanted to be alone, and Shou would still go there now when he wanted to think about things.

As he neared the spot he noticed someone sitting there already. A very familiar person with a bright red jacket, and brown hair with lighter brown highlights; Judai.

Shou's eyes widened, honestly not expecting to have seen Judai there. "A-aniki…!" He said, causing the Osiris Red boy to turn to look at him. Judai smiled brightly, "Oh, hey Shou! What's up?" Shou smiled back and then walked over to him, looking down at Judai who was still sitting at the cliff. "Nothing really…I just came here because I wanted to think about things, but you're already here so I guess I'll go…I don't want to bother you." Said Shou, honestly not wanting to annoy the brunette.

Judai quickly shook his head, "Yeah, that's why I'm here too, pretty much. But you won't bother me!! C'mon, Shou, sit with me!!" Shou blushed just slightly, "Um…a-are you sure?" Judai smiled brightly at him, "Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't." Shou smiled back and then sat next to him on the grass.

They were both silent for a while, staring up ahead at the horizon and the beautiful, sparkling ocean, each wave crashing against the rocks of the cliff. "I can't believe…it's been four years." Judai suddenly said, breaking the silence. "Hm?" Asked Shou, turning to look at his friend. Judai continued, "It's been four years since we first met." Shou smiled slightly, suddenly feeling nostalgic thanks to Judai's conversation starter. "It has…"

Judai grinned as he looked at Shou, "It's amazing, isn't it? I mean…four whole years! You were my very first friend here…we've been through so much." Shou quickly nodded, "So SO much!! So much drama…problems…" Judai laughed, "Yeah, but there's been fun times too." Shou couldn't help but smile, knowing that this was very true. "A lot of fun times…we always found a way to have fun together, Aniki."

Judai then placed his hand on top of Shou's, not exactly holding it but more like caressing it lightly. This caused Shou's eyes to widen, and to start blushing not expecting the sudden contact. Judai stared deeply into Shou's eyes. "You know, Shou-chan…I'm really happy that I met you…things really would be so much different if I didn't." Shou couldn't help but blush more, and he looked down shyly. These things that Judai was saying…they were all so sudden!! He didn't even think that those things were true, he couldn't believe that they were actually coming from Judai's mouth.

"I…I d-don't know about that…" Said Shou softly, his low confidence already getting the best of him. "I'm usually always in the way of you, Aniki…!! Wouldn't things be easier without me?" Judai seemed to have looked shocked when Shou said that. "Are you KIDDING me?!" He said, "Don't you dare say that!!" Shou winced, even though Judai wasn't yelling at the smaller teen, hearing him raise his voice even slightly was enough to get him nervous. "Being with you has been amazing, you're MORE than I could ever ask for in a friend!!"

Shou just stared at Judai shocked, his eyes widened in amazement. "A-aniki…" He said in nearly a whisper. Judai placed his hands on Shou's small shoulders and looked him right in his eyes. "You're fun to be around, you're nice, loyal, sweet…" Judai laughed slightly, "And you're REALLY cute too!!" Shou's silver eyes glistened at each of Judai's compliments and his face managed to redden more at the last of his words. "T-thank you…Judai-kun, I…" Shou looked down shyly, not even knowing what could be the right words to say at this moment.

Judai laughed again, and patted Shou on the head, glancing over his shoulder. He suddenly noticed a bunch of dandelions growing in the grass right beside them. The dandelions were in their second stage, when the flower disappeared and all that would remain is a puffy ball of white seeds on the green stem. "Hey, Shou-chan…look at that." He pointed towards them, "Dandelions!"

Shou blinked and looked over at the flowers too. "Ah, you're right!" He said as he stared at them. He couldn't help but smile, noticing how Judai's ability to change a serious topic over a random distraction was still there. Judai then leaned over and picked two of the flowers, keeping one himself and handing the other one to Shou. "Let's make wishes on them!" He said, a childish smile showing on his face, a sign that the old Judai that Shou first met, was still within the new Judai he had become. Shou giggled and nodded, "Okay, Aniki!!"

Judai and Shou then both closed their eyes, both of them knowing exactly what to wish for. They then both blew gently on the flower, causing the seeds to blow right off of the stem and fly forward, scattered in each and every direction that the wind decided to take them.

The two boys placed the stems onto the floor and just watched the white little seeds fly for a moment until all of them were completely out of sight. It was then that Judai smiled down at the little bluenette. "So what did you wish for, Shou-chan?" He asked softly. Shou smiled up at him, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I wished that we would stay like how we are right now…forever…"

Unable to help it, Shou hugged himself against Judai, leaning his head against Judai's chest while blushing, just listening to the sound of Judai's heartbeat that suddenly seemed to have gone faster. "What did you wish for, Aniki?" Asked Shou softly, still hugging himself closely to Judai.

Judai smiled and then wrapped his arms around Shou, holding the little angel close to his chest. He rested his chin on the top of Shou's head on his soft, fluffy hair. He gently whispered, "I wished for the same exact thing…that's all I want."

-END-


End file.
